My Real Life at the Dursleys
by Bookworm694
Summary: What really should have happened with Harry's life. Petunia's childhood was just like her two sisters and she is a witch. Dark Harry and Hermione. Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**The Dursleys Decision **

Shrieks could be heard all over in number four of Privet Drive. There lived a very 'normal' family of three; a wife named Petunia, a husband named Vernon and a daughter named Rose Dursley. Petunia Dursley has two sisters named Lily and Alyssum; Lily has her own family like Petunia but with a son named Harry and her husbands name is James Potter; her other sister Alyssum only has a husband named Sirius Black, that Petunia knows so far.

The shrieks were coming from Mrs. Petunia Dursley because right where she puts her empty milk bottles was a basket. The basket contained a letter and a baby wrapped in a blue blanket inscribed with _Harry James Potter_. Mrs. Dursley quickly grabbed the basket and brought it inside. She then read the letter that contained:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_I'm very so to say but your sister Lily and her husband died last night by Lord Voldemort, himself. Now in the basket contains your nephew, Harry James Potter. Please, raise him until his eleventh birthday and then only summer holidays. Also, you daughter is of course coming to Hogwarts in ten years. Thank you for your time and please reply back._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia then raised the boy out of the basket and leaned him onto her shoulder while carrying him upstairs into the second bedroom. She and Vernon were supposed to have twins but the boy died of miss-carriage. Petunia is just like her sisters in every way, except age. She went to Hogwarts with them so she decided to keep harry and treat him like her own.

"Vernon, wake up! We have a visitor." Petunia SAID whispering very loudly into her husband's ear. Vernon then woke with a startle.

"Who's our visitor?" Vernon asked getting u and going to the bathroom.

"It's my nephew, Lily died last night and Professor Dumbledore wants me to take Harry in and I really want to, too!" She answered changing into her clothes.

"Yes, how old is the boy?" Vernon yelled from his place in the bathroom.

"Fifteen months, there is a letter in the basket downstairs that'll explain everything, Darling." Petunia said as her and Mr. Dursley went down stairs for breakfast

"Well, please bring it here." He replied grabbing a banana from the fruit basket on the kitchen table. The Dursleys are very healthy people and never at any junk food. Vernon sat quietly on the couch reading the letter.

"Ah, I see. So he will stay with us and Rose will finally have a brother. Keep in Dudley's room, okay?" Vernon asked handing the letter back to Petunia.

Yes, so I will go answer Professor Dumbledore." Petunia said before getting up and going into the closet and grabbing a quill and spare bit of parchment and write her response to Professor Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten Years Later **

"Harry! Harry, Wake Up!" Rosie screamed into his ear. It was Rosie's Eleventh birthday that day.

Harry Lives with his Aunt and Uncle. They had four children besides Harry; Rosie who's only four month older then Harry, Haliegh or was originally Hermione who was Petunia's Niece, who was also eleven; Dominic who's ten; Alyssum who's nine; and Dudley who's eight. They were raised just like every other magical family so they all new about Hogwarts.

"Good morning, Rosie! Happy Eleventh Birthday." Harry said getting up and giving her a hug.

"Thanks so since we're going o the Zoo today, I was going to ask daddy if I could bring a friend." Rosie said smiling at her cousin.

"Maybe?" Harry replied as they walked down the stairs.

They moved away from Privet Drive after Dominic was born because they were getting cramped in the little house. Where they moved was were they found Hermione or Haliegh at the park where they told her she was a witch. The three had then become very close friends. Since Petunia was a witch, tried to create a Blood-Status potion because she had a feeling that Hermione wasn't muggleborn. When she was done with it she pricked all three of their middle fingers and when she got the results they read:

_Full Name-Harry James Potter_

_Parents-Lily Nacarissa Evans and James Aaron Potter_

_Blood Status-Pureblood_

_Magical Heir-Salazar Slytherin _

_Siblings-None_

_Full Name-Haliegh Jordan Black (adoptive name Hermione Jean Granger)_

_Parents-Sirius Orion Black and Alyssum Lilac Evans (adopted parents John and Loreen Granger)_

_Blood Status-Pureblood_

_Magical Heir-Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Siblings-Two, an older brother named Daniel Severus Black (adopted sibling, a yonger sister named Jaslynn Lindsay Granger)_

_Full Name-Rosie Lillian Dursley_

_Parents-Petunia Melantha Evans and Vernon Matthew Dursley_

_Blood Status-Half Blood_

_Magical Heir-Helga Hufflepuff_

_Siblings-Three, younger siblings Dominic, Alyssum and Dudley Dursley _

Hermione just stared in awe, she was adopted and she was Harry and Rosie's Cousin! She had an older brother and she was a Pureblood! Petunia was in even more shocked because she didn't even know her sister had any kids, let alone two! Petunia then called the Grangers and asked them if Hermione was adopted. They said she as and they didn't want her anymore because she was a freak.


	3. Chapter 3

Diagon Alley with Aunt Petunia

"Wake up, Harry!" Rosie yelled at her cousin/brother while jumping up and down on the bed.

"I'm up now; get the heck off my bed!" Harry yelled back at her.

"Fine but hurry up because I want to go to Diagon Alley, today and not on Christmas because your lazy bum won't get out of bed.'' Rosie said as she left to go wake Haliegh up. A few minutes later you could hear a loud scream come from the room next to Harry's which was Haliegh's room.

"Get out of My Room Rosie!" Haliegh said as she slammed the door in Rosie's face.

Almost a half an hour later, everyone was out of the house and into Petunia's car. The other three kids stayed at home because it wasn't their time to go to Diagon Alley.

"Alright, now what does your list say, Rosie?" Her mother asked her.

"First-Year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

All students should have of copy of the following:

The standard book of spells (grade 1)

A History of Magic

Magical Theory

A Beginners' guide to transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

Magical Drafts and potions

Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them

The dark forces: a guide to self-protection

Other Equipments:

1 wand

1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1set of glass or crystal phials

1telescope

1set brass scales

And Students may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad. Also first year students are aloud to have brooms, this year.'' Rosie said then folded the paper up and gave it to her mum for safe keeping.

"Good, so our first stop is Madame Malkins for your guy's uniforms. Then to Ollivander's Wand shop for your wands." Petunia said smiling then continued, "Hello, Madame Malkin, we're here to receive Hogwarts uniforms for these three children."

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley, Who shall go first, how about the boy?" Madame Malkin said to Petunia. Petunia then nodded her head in agreement.

"Hello," A blonde boy said to Harry.

"Hi, who are you? I'm Harry Potter and those are my sisters/cousins." Harry said nicely to the boy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, so what are their names?" Draco said while nodding towards the girls and he obviously didn't mind that Harry was the boy-who-lived.

"My names Rosie Lillian Dursley" Rosie said speaking up.

"And I'm Haliegh Jordan Black; I may look like my older brother Daniel, to you." Haliegh said smiling at Draco.

"Daniel, yeah he's with my mother right now, and you should know my mother's maiden name was Black and she said Sirius was her cousin. She also said he was sent to Azkaban for no particular reason. All Dumbledore's master plan to get guy's to defeat the dark lord." Draco said smiling.

"Draco, where is your mother?" Petunia asked the blonde boy curiously.

"Looking at wands in Ollivander's. Father's down at the Broomstick Shop looking at brooms." Draco said as Petunia walked out the doorway and in the direction of Ollivander's.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that's it is a bit short... but hey at least I got in another chapter of it... Lol :) remember I want reviews please, I don't care if their bad or not. THANK YOU!

Diagon Alley with Aunt Petunia continued:

"Hello, Nacarissa?" Petunia said as she walked into Ollivander's.

"Petunia Evans? What a surprise to see you here." Nacarissa stated to Petunia.

"I know; my daughter is going to Hogwarts this year along with Harry and Haliegh." Petunia explained.

"Congratulations Petunia, I didn't know you had a daughter." Nacarissa said to Petunia.

"Yes, I have two daughters and two sons. How many children do you have Nacarissa?" Petunia asked her.

"I have a son named Draco who is a first year, Daniel is my cousin. I treat him just like a son; then there is my little baby girl Cassiopeia is nine years old." Nacarissa explained.

"Well, Rosie is a first year, Harry and Haliegh are my niece and nephew, Dominic is ten, Alyssum is eight and Dudley is turning seven soon." Petunia compared.

"So, I sense you want Daniel to spend time with his sister?" Nacarissa asked.

"Yes, Haliegh deserves to know who her brother is before she goes off to Hogwarts and takes up the Lady Black name." Petunia suggested.

"I agree, Why not allow the children to come and eat with us at the Leaky Cauldron?" Nacarissa said smiling.

"Yes, that would be a great idea. I'll go get them from Madame Malkin's right now." Petunia said walking back to Madame Malkin's. "Okay, children I've talked to Nacarissa and the next place we are going to is the Leaky Cauldron to eat. Haliegh you can meet your brother and talk to him all you want."

"Okay" Haliegh smiled as they walked towards to Leaky Cauldron.

"Daniel, this is your sister Haliegh" Nacarissa introduced the two as they got inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello?" Haliegh said to her brother.

"Hello, so you looked an awful lot like a muggle." Daniel said to her.

"Daniel! Oh, you still have your glamour charm on? Petunia you didn't see that?" Nacarissa asked.

"No, I didn't sorry, I've never really seen a glamour charm before." Petunia confessed.

"Well, let me take it off." Nacarissa said as she waved her wand over Haliegh's face and Haliegh appearance changed to look almost like Daniels. Her, black curly hair and dark silver eyes looks so pretty on her.

"You, look so pretty Haliegh." Petunia said to her.

"Yeah, just like your mother at your age." Nacarissa stated smiling.

"I wish I knew my mom." Haliegh stated aloud.

"Darling, you are like her in every way I remember. She was as beautiful as you are and just as kind. You two would have been very close." Petunia said frowning.

"Well, I think we best get going; I'm sorry to cut this visit short. We'll talk soon, I promise you Petunia. Say good bye boys." Nacarissa pulled Petunia into a hug.

"Bye, hope to talk to you soon. Haliegh you should write to me. Just tell your owl Malfoy Manor." Daniel said as he hugged his baby sister.

"Bye, everyone." Draco said smiling.


End file.
